This invention relates to managing multi-function peripherals (MFPs) and drivers in a networked environment.
Currently when a new MFP or driver is added to a network, a user, or administrator, manually associates MFPs with one, or more, drivers. For example, in a Microsoft® Windows® network environment, printer drivers are manually associated with a print queue that has been manually assigned to a printer. In an environment without a print server, each driver is manually assigned to an MFP
As the number of MFPs and drivers increases in larger organizations, the manual management of the association of MFPs, with drivers can become time consuming. This problem may be further complicated when updated drivers are released. These updated drivers may then need to be associated with multiple MFPs, possibly even multiple different models of MFPs.